


Loki Laufeyson's Audition for America's Got Talent

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Series: Loki Laufeyson's Adventures on America's Got Talent [1]
Category: America's Got Talent (TV), America's Got Talent RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2019, AU - AGT, AU where MCU doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I know Terry Crews is the guest host for this season but i like Ant and Dec better, Though Loki still has his magic, america's got talent, auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: Loki auditions for the 14th season of America's Got Talent.





	Loki Laufeyson's Audition for America's Got Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching AGT auditions one day and thought, "What if someone with real magic auditioned?"  
> Then I came up with this.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Hello, and welcome to America’s Got Talent. What’s your name?”

“Thank you. My name is Loki Laufeyson.”

Simon Cowell’s brows furrowed together. “That’s your real name?”

“Yes. My parents were large fans of Norse Mythology.”

The audience and judges laughed, and Loki had to focus all his will power to not roll his eyes.

“Okay, then. What will you be doing for us?”

“Illusions.”

“Oh, so you’re a magician?” Julianne Hough chimed in.

“ _No_ —,” Loki cleared his throat and chuckled. “Well, yes, technically. But I prefer the term ‘Trickster’.”

The female judges giggled and Loki could already tell he had their votes.

“Well, good luck.” Simon waved his hand dismissively.

Loki nodded and the audience cheered. He adjusted his black tie along with his tailored suit and walked down to the judge's table.

“Now first, I think we should get comfortable with each other, so...” Loki smiled mischievously as he reached behind his back and pulled out two glasses of red wine. “Would you ladies like some wine?”

All the judges' faces dropped and the audience gasped.

“What? You ladies don’t like red? I can fix that.”

With a swirl of the glasses, the red wine miraculously turned white. Loki placed down both glasses and put his hands behind his back as he soaked in the applause of the audience and the aghast faces of the judges.

Loki hummed as he watched Julianne’s amazed face as she precariously touched the glass in front of her. “Don’t think I didn’t forget about you gentlemen.”

Out of thin air, Loki pulled out two scotch on the rocks from behind his back as well and placed one in front of each man.

Julianne tasted the white wine and her eyes went wide. “It tastes like white!” She yelled excitedly as she pointed to the glass.

Gabrielle Union also tasted hers and was surprised that Julianne was right.

“Mr. Laufeyson, I prefer my wine red. Would you care to change it?” Gabrielle handed Loki the glass.

He smirked. “Certainly, my dear.”

With one small movement of his finger, the liquid turned red. He handed the glass back to her. “Enjoy.”

She took a sip. As soon as it touched her lips she instantly knew it was different.

Julianne took the glass from Gabrielle and also drank it. “This one tastes like red now!” And the audience cheered.

Loki smiled to himself. Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

“Now, I must move on before time runs out, so if you could all kindly pass me the glasses, that would be lovely.”

Each judge handed Loki back a glass, he casually put them on the inside of his jacket.

Howie Mandel stood up suddenly. “H-how? How are you doing that?”

“What?” Loki asked his such feigned innocence. He put his hands up and tried his best to look unimpeachable.

He opened his suit jacket to show nothing was there. Loki even took it off and threw it to the ground. So much for his $28,000 suit. Well, it wasn’t like he paid for it. 

He rubbed his hands together as he walked back to the stage. “Now, I would like to call up Julianne and Gabrielle to the stage.”

The audience clapped as both ladies came around and joined Loki on stage. 

“Here we have a normal table and a curtain.” He held up the opaque item to the crowd. 

“Ladies, feel free to check any of the items. Make sure they are not rigged.”

Julianne checked around the table while Gabrielle looked thoroughly at the curtain. 

Loki climbed up to the table and held out his hand to each lady as they climbed up as well. He handed each person a corner of the curtain.

“Hold up the curtain ‘till it covers my body completely.”

He stepped inside the circular hoop holding the curtain together and both ladies lifted it until he was completely covered. 

“Now, could you ladies rapidly lift the curtain up as high as you can, then low to the ground?”

“Certainly,” Julianne said eagerly. 

When they both brung the curtain to the ground, Loki was gone and the audience gasped. But in actuality, he had just made himself invisible. 

They both raised the curtain again and brought it down. The audience was astonishing to see not only had Loki reappeared, but was sporting an entirely new look: his Asgardian casual wear. 

Julianne and Gabrielle raised and lowered the curtain again and Loki had disappeared again. Once more, they raised and lowered the curtain and Loki reappeared in his Asgardian armour, including his war helmet. 

“One last time!” They raised up the curtain and dropped it once last time to discover he was nowhere to be seen. 

Just then, he popped up from beneath the judges' table— of course by teleportation— and raised his arms to the ceiling as he enjoyed the standing ovation he was receiving from the audience and judges. 

He walked back to the stage and helped both women down from the table. Both clapped and cheered loudly as they sat back in their seats.

“Wow. That was just amazing, Loki!” Julianne exclaimed. “The way you just disappeared and then reappeared in a _totally_ different outfit was fantastic!What did you think Gabrielle?”

“I— Honestly, same. I have no words. That was absolutely magnificent.”

Loki nodded to Gabrielle. “Thank you.”

“Howie?”

Howie just looked to Loki with such an aghast face and Loki enjoyed every second of it. “What you did in the beginning with the wine and drinks was awesome, but you really topped it with the second part. Just, wow.”

“Simon?”

“I have to tell you, Loki. I’ve been doing this for years and we’ve never had anything like that on this show before, or any show for that matter. That was truly an amazing and entertaining act.”

“Never? Why, thank you.” Loki smirked. 

“I also _love_ the way you talk.” Julianne commented. “Where are you from?”

“I’m originally from Norway but I moved to London when I was a child.”

“Shall we take a vote?” Simon turned to the other judges. 

“Definitely a yes,” Howie said still smiling with childlike wonder.

“Yes,” Gabrielle said. Loki winked to her and he was surprised when she reciprocated the action. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Julianne proclaimed happily. 

“It’s a yes from me,” Simon said. “Meaning you move onto the next round.”

Loki waved to the adoring crowd as he walked off stage. He was greeted by the comedic duo: Anthony ‘Ant’ McPartlin and Declan ‘Dec’ Donnelly. 

“That was amazing, Loki!” Ant said. “How’d you do it?”

Loki chuckled. “Magic, of course.”

The duo chuckled. “Of course,” Dec said with laughter. 

Loki smiled with pride as he walked off. His plan was working perfectly. 

_Midgardians are so gullible._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments below!
> 
> Edit: Okay so I kinda just realized that Terry Crews is actually the guest host in season 14 of agt not ant and dec so...  
> I’m not gonna change it tho cuz it’s ant and dec.


End file.
